


Book Commentary: What Is This Thing Called Love

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [35]
Category: What Is This Thing Called Love - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. First Kiss / Stolen Moments / Blues for Dante Alighieri / What Was / So What

  * The reaction of the guy to the first kiss reminded the speaker (Kim? Probably?) of the same vulnerability of her daughter being breastfed. Good or bad? Probably good?
  * Sexual Oranges Are A Thing. Apparently.
  * That was… a bad trip. Hellish, even.
  * Why the memories of a failed relationship? Who was the lover? What happened between them? Because apparently most of the poem was a memory.
  * I guess someone doesn’t believe in love, even on a scientific level?




	2. 31-Year-Old Lover / Muse / You Don’t Know What Love Is / Blues for Roberto / Ever After: A Paradelle

  * Two reviews into the book: I love this book (it’s grown on me since the one year I went to college), but TBH, I’m probably going to suck at “reviewing” it. Unless a poetry book is one of those novels-in-verse with a plot, like I’ve got going for the _Crank_ trilogy and for _Love and Leftovers_ , I’ve always kinda sucked at talking about Serious Poetry Books. Anyway, back to the regularly scheduled review…
  * So, Kim’s got this gorgeous young guy as her lover, and her train of thought goes from “Dude’s hot.” to “Yeah, wait ’til this guy gets old. He’s not going to be so hot then.” Because apparently that goes with the territory of being a cougar?
  * I guess Kim likes being the HBIC?
  * And Kim adores her baby daughter but has those parental worries that the kid’s going to run off to be a hooker?
  * So, who’s Roberto, and why was that relationship so awful?
  * And more aftereffects of bad relationships?




	3. Sonnenizio on a Line from Drayton / Ex-boyfriends / Dance

  * So, the last kiss before the breakup where you’re not sure if breaking up is a good idea, then decide, yeah, it is…
  * Well, that’s a wild background on what a sonnenizio is.
  * Sounds like Kim’s had a wild love life, with that many kinds of exes.
  * And now Kim’s… daydreaming about having a bunch of clones of herself that go out to have a bunch of lovers while she sits at home being jealous of herself? Or is this a metaphor for something (I’m thinking either lost loves or missed opportunities)?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
